twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ereon Orichalcum
Young for an Atlantean, Ereon is one of the few of his people brave enough to scout out the world they left behind so many years ago. He may be older than anyone else on the planet, but there is still is a lot for him to learn. Abilities As a child prodigy in engineering, Ereon was taught the craft of smelting the rare Atlantean alloy known as orichalcum. It is part of the foundation of all Atlantean technology. The process is one of the best kept secrets on Atlantis and has never been revealed to anyone as young as him before. He can produce any sort of weapon, armor, or vehicle with the metal. Since orichalcum has magical properties, Ereon can infuse his own magic into the smelting process. Some believe the alloy combines gold or silver with other metals to give it is color. Since his eyes are the color of both, Ereon earned the surname Orichalcum. It seemed even more fitting when he began using the metal in his work. His gold and silver eyes, believed to be somehow manipulated by the gods Helios and Hecate, allow Ereon to see clearly in any level of light. This includes the brightest of days and the darkest of nights. If he focuses his vision, Ereon can see the flow of mana around him. He can tell when someone is about to cast a spell but has no idea what that spell will be. Items will have a glow to them if they have magical properties. Again, this Sight cannot identify those properties. Low Level Spells Light Manipulation Ereon can adjust the lighting in a room or in his immediately vicinity from blinding to pitch black. He can also manifest several ancient lanterns that follow him around. Combining the magic into one large lantern is the equivalent of producing a small lighthouse. He really has no need for this aspect of the spell, but it is a courtesy he provides when others accompany him. Light/Shadow Conjuration Tapping into his solar half, Ereon can temporarily create any object he needs out of the light around him. This is primarily used when he is without his tools or weapons and lasts for as long as he concentrates on the construct. The constructs take on a golden color, but he cannot produce anything that has internal workings. Similarly, Ereon has a mild necromantic ability to give substance to shadows in the form of defensive Shades. The Shades appear as the outlines of Senatorial Guards and typically carry a sword and shield. Any damage they deal is perceived, which can lead to physical wounds if the target is weak of mind. Searing Light/Shadow Ereon chooses which element to use upon casting. Short beams of light, or short bolts of shadow, lance out from his splayed fingertips. Both will pierce the outer layers of the skin and cause burns. This spell is inversely time sensitive. The Light is most potent at night, while the Shadow is most potent during the daylight hours. The reason for this is the Sun or the Moon will wash out its respective pulse. Scattershot Using the same principles of Searing Light/Shadow, Scattershot is a close range version of the spell. Pellets of light or shadow burst forth from Ereon's hand much like a shotgun blast. It will not burn tissue, but the proximity and the force behind the photons is enough to resemble a shotgun's discharge. It used for crowd control and can be quite deadly if the target is close enough. The magical 'pellets' disappear once they penetrated skin, so the target is more likely to die from bleeding out rather than the actual spell. Mid-Level Spells Blessings of Helios and Hekate Each Blessing is separate and lasts for several hours. Ereon lights a stick of incense and says a prayer appealing to the respective Titan. As he does this, he encompasses the subject with the smoke The smoke disappears once the Blessing has been spoken. A Blessing of Helios enhances the recipient's senses reaction time, especially sight as Helios was said to see all during his daily trip across the sky. It gives the recipient a slight edge in combat. A Blessing of Hekate produces a magical barrier that deflects small caliber bullets and cushions the most brutal of physical assaults. Ereon cannot perform either Blessing on himself, as it is too awkward to ensure every part of his body has been covered by the incense. Divine Armor Since priests cannot Bless themselves, they developed this spell. Incense is still lit, and the spell lasts for as long as it burns. Magical energy coalesces into the form of a raiment with shoulder guards. It produces the same effects as Blessing of Hekate but he can take more punishment from melee attacks. Induce Blindness Ereon can summon forth a brilliant and dazzling beam of light from his hand and direct it into his target's eyes. The beam does no physical damage but washes out their vision. Duration of exposure determines how permanent the blindness is. A brief flash will cause a five minute loss. Shadow Trap Ereon can summon a swarm of shadows to entangle his victim. Inky vines will latch on to any available limb and hold it down. If he wills it, the mass will bind the victim like a mummy or will put them into a spread eagle position. The victim can break free with a strong enough pull or a light source capable of nullifying the shadow. High Level Spells Shadow Travel Hekate allows him to step into a shadow and appear anywhere on Atlantis. Large “hops” are exhausting while short ones are overkill. Ereon uses this for defensive purposes or if he’s running late to the temples. Helios’ Rage In the most dire of circumstances, Ereon can engulf himself in flames so hot that they are believed to have emanated from the sun itself. He can direct this energy is a massive beam to deal incredible damage. Ereon was told about this power by an oracle, but he has never tried to access it for fear of what it may do to his body or the earth around him. He could very well destroy the island if he wasn’t careful…or so he thinks. Biological Profile Appearance Ereon is six feet tall, which places him on the shorter spectrum of the Atlantean growth curve. He has fair skin but jet black hair. His left eye is golden yellow while his right is silver, which will be explained below. Working the orichalcum forge has toned his body, but his duties at the Temples have prevented him from becoming as thick as regular smiths. Personal Belongings Ereon keeps all his engineering tools in a spider pack. It is a mechanical spider with basic artificial intelligence. When idle, it wraps its legs around his torso and resembles a hiking backpack with the feet interlocking over his chest. The AI allows it to problem solve while Ereon works and offers tools it thinks are suitable for the job. All the tools are stored in the hollow body cavity. Atlantean power crystals also generate a web which allows it to bring heavy objects closer to the work area. Certain technologies are not allowed inside the temples, so the spider does not accompany Ereon on certain chores. All Atlanteans specialize in some form of weaponry. Due to his smaller size, Ereon went for the more agile style of two handed sword fighting. He crafted himself two orichalcum swords of his own design. His own magic activates the embedded orichalcum and crystals to produce blades of magical energy, one silver and one gold. Although not as versatile as the Nanotechnology weapons, Ereon’s blades can still block their incredibly keen edges. The Nanobracer was Ereon’s masterpiece to end his apprenticeship. In its idle state, it appears to be nothing more than a very ornate bracer with two crystals near the wrist. The bracer responds to a mental magic component and has several purposes. An orichalcum reinforced nanotechnology buckler fans out from the back of the bracer if the wearer feels threatened. The little bit of orichalcum can deflect projectile weapons and some low yield magic attacks. If the wearer needs to be in hand to hand combat, a nanotech short blade extends from the back of the wrist border. It can also tap into the wearer’s mana reserves to deliver a stunning pulse. The Senatorial Guard quickly put the bracer into mass production because of this feature; however, there are still the crystals. The crystals are arranged in a V pattern. The one by the little finger measures the wearer’s mana levels. The one by the thumb utilizes a magical communications spell. Once depressed, Ereon can communicate with any one person wearing a bracer or to the entire network. Ereon implemented one other item to his bracer: a portable computer. Mastering the art of orichalcum crafting, the young Atlantean has been given access to some governmental technology. A bracer in its own right, this magical computer physically resembles a small metal box like one carries cigarettes in. This is only the wireless adaptor for the Atlantean mainframe. Activating it projects a magical/holographic interface where Ereon can work on his designs and upload them to his overseers. It works anywhere on the island but must be occasionally recharged with a new power crystal. Personality Born on both sides of the fence, Ereon is the perfect mediator for any dispute. He can empathize with all viewpoints and provide a judgement from there. However, this makes it very hard for him to develop an opinion of his own as he must mull it over. On the contrary, he is very quick to action and will use his small size to his advantage. Likes Inventing, Natural Sciences, Theology, Going out on the water, Testing his magic. Dislikes Due to his dualistic nature, there isn’t anything he truly dislikes. Strengths Extremely high IQ, Creative thinking, Extremely sociable Weaknesses Ereon doesn’t have as much free time as he would like, and so he can become very irritable at times. He’s simultaneously on both sides of every spectrum which makes it hard to establish a personal identity. Like any prodigy, he never experienced a childhood. Spiritual Convictions Ironically, Ereon follows the gods of the Sun and the Moon. His mother Oria is the High Priestess of Helios, God of the Sun. His father Protagos is the High Priest of Hekate, Goddess of Magic and associated with the moon. Ereon has not devoted himself to one or the other, but neither temple has an objection for him working at both. Perhaps it is because of this division that he apprenticed under one of the city’s artisan blacksmiths. History By happenstance or by fate, Ereon was conceived by the union of two polar opposite temples: Helios (Sun) and Hekate (Magic and the Moon). The priests saw this as some sort of omen. The meaning of this omen has even left the Oracles of Apollo at a loss for words. Ereon was the perfect middle man specimen. He has his mother’s pale skin but his father’s black hair. Those who descend from priests of Hekate tend have darker hair. Legend says she bestowed this trait on her first followers, but Atlantean geneticists have found an allele for the hair color. Either way, dark hair didn't present itself until the Atlanteans began to worship gods. Both his parents are tall, even for Atlanteans, but he just barely hits six feet. The striking feature he has is his gold and silver eyes. Both sides agree this is some sort of physical manifestation of their respective gods: Helios for the gold eye, Hekate for the silver. They eagerly watch for what the Fates have spun for Ereon. Ereon was only a young boy when Atlantis phased out from the world. He remembers the sight of airships hovering overhead and something about an attack from the Lemurians. Then a great force struck the island nation. Ereon has no knowledge of what it was, but he knew his home was no longer on Earth after the wave. He remained in the temples while the government tried to reestablish control. He drank in their respective teachings, both theological and magical, and enlisted as an acolyte. But magic was not his only strong point. At an extremely early age, Oria and Protagos noticed he had a knack for inventing. Ereon was always coming up with something or usually tearing something apart and reassembling it. When he never had any pieces left over, the High Priest and Priestess brought their son before their society's elite engineers for evaluation. Ereon was promptly enrolled in the technical institute and graduated at the top of the class. He expressed an interest in orichalcum and was quickly apprenticed. Civil unrest had dotted the post Phase event, but Ereon's studies as acolyte and apprentice kept him from actively participating in the skirmishes. He was still put through basic training by the security forces and specialized in dual sword fighting just in case he was ever needed. The temples also made sure he could master his magic. It was not uncommon for the priests to join squadrons of soldiers, and so he must be ready. That's how Ereon came to develop the Nanobracer. It earned him a great deal of respect among the security forces. Ereon was offered a position within the government as a key technology advisor due to his ability to combine magic and science. This was not a rare feat amongst Atlantean craftsmen, but few could do it with his level of skill. After all his training was completed, Ereon found himself at a crossroads. He could pick either temple to be the replacement of either parent one day, or he could remain even start training an apprentice smith. As Fate would have it, another civil war started. He decided to work at the dry docks to build the next generation of airships, which would hopefully squash the rebellion before it got out of hand. He fabricated the orichalcum hulls and helped design a few of the new weapons systems. The prototype vessel was not completed in time for service, but he remained to see out its construction. Then something amazing happened. Atlantis returned home. Partially. Several of the temples and a few other places around the island were said to have portals to different planes. Traditionally, these gateways were thought to be allegorical passages to the underworld. Followers of that god would pass through that arch to their respective domains. However, some of these arches displayed the night sky that astronomers confirmed belonged to their ancient homeland. A great debate rose among the citizens. Did they even want to go back? Had the Lemurians conquered the world? If so, could they invade? Finally, the government allowed some of the dissidents to go through. If anything happened to them, so what, no one would have cared about them. But they still wondered if the connections were only one way. Experiments were conducted and it was discovered that the portals were two way. Not finding a way to close the portals nor wanting to destroy them, scouts were sent to assess the world beyond. Ereon was torn again. As a child prodigy, he didn't know freedom. He loved his gods and his work at the naval yard, but he hadn't loved life yet. Protagos understood his son's feelings. Hekate was also the goddess off crossroads. Oria also seemed to know her son's fate did not reside in the clergy. With government approval and his parent's blessings, Ereon packed up his spider assistant, bracer and swords and headed out with a team of scouts. The team quickly separated to explore the jungle but the bracers kept them all in contact with each other. They quickly learned that the communicators worked through the portal, so he could also call home in between reports to the government. Penniless and in a world he once knew, Ereon treks his way south towards the closest human settlement...Gold's Paradise Resort. Time Line Copy and paste time line here. DO NOT DO THIS IN CODE VIEW. Trivia Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Otherworld Category:Veil Crossers